Unexpected Events
by Nam Chu
Summary: Blu and the Blue Spix's Macaw tribe has defeated smuggles and Blu's human friends are building a sanctuary for Spix's Macaw. They all now lives in peace so Eduardo decided somethings unexpected for the entire tribe. Read and find out. Lots of fun is waiting for you.
1. Kidnapping

**Hello Fanfiction readers, this is my first Rio fanfic as well as my first story in Fanfiction Community.**

**English is not my native language, so there is a bunch of mistakes and errors in my story, please help me to improve my writing skill.**

**Reviews and comments are highly appreciated.**

**Rate: T for some swearing words and language.**

The morning after a long night full of celebration is quite quiet and peaceful. The sun was rising from the horizon, enlightening every part of the jungle. It was too early for everyone to get out from their cozy nest. Early morning fog was dispersing and condensing on every leaf in the jungle. In a big hollow, there was a family sleeping peacefully under the protection of a giant tree. And as far as we knew, that was our beloved Gunderson's Family.

Blu slowly opened his eyes and what he saw was a blurry view, he rubbed his eyes to gain a clearer view. He turned his head to his right side, there was Jewel, who was snuggling inside his right wing's embrace, her head was laid on his shoulder with his wing wrapped around her body and his left side was his three wonderful offspring, who were laid themselves on his left wing, snuggling together. They looked so adorable when they were sleeping.

Seeing his family was sleeping so peacefully made his beak slightly open to create a satisfying smile even though he did it every single day after he woke up. He slowly unwrapped his right wing from Jewel and laid his offspring gently on the ground in order not to wake them up. He silently stood up and walked out of the nest, then flew down to the hollow's entrance to welcome a new day in the Amazon rainforest, where he considered to be his family's new home now. He settled himself down on the hollow's edge and gazed out to the blue sky, thinking about something, but he was soon interrupted by his mate's voice.

"Morning, sweetie. What makes you wake up so early this morning?" Jewel talked to Blu with a big yawn after she finished.

"Morning, honey. I'm just thinking about life in our new home." Blu greeted her as he stood up and walked to his gorgeous mate. He planted a kiss on her beak. The happy couple shared a kiss for about 10 seconds and then they released each other. They walked to the hollow's edge together to enjoy the colorful view as well as the freshest air in the jungle. After a few minutes in silence, Blu turned his head to Jewel.

"How about you and me take a morning bath together, honey?" Blu suggested.

"I think we can but how about the kids?" Jewel asked her mate with a small smile worn on her beak. She would love to have some private time with Blu but her motherly responsibility prevented her from it.

"We will make it fast and then go back home, they will never know we left them before" Blu said with a wink and a playful smile.

"Ok, sound like a plan, huh?" Jewel grinned, excited about Blu's idea.

"Yeah, It is a plan, lead the way, Angel" Blu grinned too, he spread his right wing, he cocked his head 30 degrees and lowered it a little bit to let Jewel be the leader.

"Ok, my Bluman" she giggled as she took off to the crystal blue sky. She loved the way Blu called her Angel. It always made her feel so confident and so needed.

The young lovebirds flew toward a small stream to take a quick bath. The sound of the stream babbled mixed with the sound of the jungle as well as nearby birds made a beautiful melody. The couple slowly walked down to the stream. All of the sudden, Blu fell on his back, his right foot rose high above the surface and his back made contact with the stream. Instantly, water splashed all over the place. Jewel failed to hold her laughter while Blu groaned "Oh, man". After he stood up, he saw Jewel was laughing at his misfortune.

"It's not cool, Jewel" Blu said to Jewel, who was trying her best to hold her laughter but she can't help laughing. And then Jewel somehow stepped on a smooth stone under the stream's surface, she tried to keep balance, but she eventually fell on her back, just like Blu.

Water splashed all over the place, again. And this time, Blu couldn't hold his laughter when he saw his beloved mate fell just like the way he fell before. Right after she rose up to the stream's surface, she heard Blu's laughter. She felt her face grown hot and red with embarrassment, she stood up, tried to act normally and talked to Blu with a stern voice "It's not cool, Blu".

After recovering from his laughter, Blu slightly chuckled and talked to Jewel "I'm sorry, I can't help myself laughing. I found it was funny when you fell just like how I fell before". Jewel relaxed and gave Blu one last glare, Blu chuckled nervously. He quickly changed the topic "We should take a bath now or we'll be late"

After funny time, the two lovebirds started taking bath as they usually did before. Blu walked to Jewel's back and rubbed her back with his wings. Jewel closed her eyes and let out a relaxing sigh, she always felt comfy when her back was rubbed like that.

"Relaxed, huh?" Blu asked her from behind

"Yes, very, thank you my Bluman" Jewel said with her significant sweet voice and a satisfying smile on her beak.

After a few minutes rubbing his mate's back, Blu used his beak to preen her. He carefully looked every single feather on her plumage to take out bad feathers. After being preened, she looked so beautiful, so angel-like. Her wet plumage was sparkling under the sunlight, her beak was now polished and shining. And especially her head's feathers were likely dancing with the breeze in the jungle's melody mix with the stream's babble and sounds of nearby birds.

He gently asked her the favor "It's your turn, Jewel". Jewel stood up as she smiled to her handsome and yet clumsy mate, she walked to Blu's back and started rubbing his back like how he rubbed her. She also carefully preened him and she found out that Blu was becoming more muscular after her father's training. After preened him, she took some steps backward and looked at him.

"Handsome, aren't I?" Blu said while grinning.

"Yeah, handsome. That's my Bluman" she said as she walked toward him. She used her wing to pull his beak closer to her and she planted a kiss on his beak. Blu was surprised, but then he slowly wrapped his wing around his gorgeous mate. The young couple enjoyed every moment in each other's wing. They wanted to be in this stage for eternity, but they eventually released their beaks to take some deep breathes for their oxygen-lacked lungs. While still in Blu's wings, Jewel smiled as she talked to her mate "we have to head home now, it's kind of late, Blu".

Blu unwrapped his wings and talked to Jewel "Yeah, I hope the kids are still in their beautiful slumber".

"Yep, hopefully, lead the way, Bluman" Jewel said and smiled at her mate.

The two lovebirds soon took off to the sky and head straight to their temporary home. Blu thought about this issue and he turned his attention to Jewel and said "Jewel, we should find our own hollow soon, I feel a little bit uneasy when living in Roberto's hollow". Jewel instantly nodded her head in agreement. She said "If you say so, mister". Blu nodded his head and then turn his head to the hollow.

When they perched themselves on the hollow floor, they knew their offspring was still sleeping. Blu turned around and then gazed at the colorful scene in front of him. And suddenly, his stomach growled, and Jewel's stomach growled right after his.

"What should I give you and our kids for today's breakfast, my angel?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

"I think an apple for each other would be perfect, Blu" she answered him simply with her sweet voice and a perfect smile on her beak.

"Yes, ma'am. Your wish is my command" He said with a wing placed in front of his forehead and stood straight like a soldier took orders from his commander.

He soon took off and left Jewel giggling inside the hollow to search for some apples for his family. But unfortunately, he just came there for 4 days and he didn't know where to pick up food. He flew around for some minutes, he saw several Spix's Macaws who were transporting their food to their homes. He kept flying for some more minutes, but he only found some mango trees, Brazilian nut trees and blueberry. Apple tree was nowhere to be found, then he somehow got lost somewhere in the gigantic jungle.

"Oh man, I got lost track from home" he thought as he kept flying in hope of finding some apples or the way to go home.

"This place is quite familiar, perhaps I have come here before" he said to himself, wondering where he was.

And all of the sudden, there were three brown colored birds captured him, he tried to fight back and broke free.

"Let me go, let me go, you savage" He yelled at them while struggling violently in hope of breaking out and escape from their grips. But they were too strong for him to break their grips and all he could do was yelling at them in vain.

Meanwhile in Blu's and Jewel's temporary hollow, Jewel was waking her kids up to start another wonderful day in the Amazon rainforest.

"Rise and shine, kids" She said to her kids but she took no response. Her chicks were deep in their slumber. She didn't give up yet, she kept saying "wakey wakey, my beautiful children". Carla, Bia and Tiago stirred slightly, Tiago is the one who talked to his mother "it's early, mom, let us sleep some more". Jewel rolled her eyes and released a long sigh, she turned her head 180 degrees and flew down to the entrance's edge. When she perched herself on the edge, she saw her dad flying toward her. She stepped backward to make room for her father to get into the hollow.

"Good morning, daddy, how are you doing?" Jewel greeted her dad with a gleeful voice.

"Morning, sweetheart, I'm doin' well. The kids are sleeping, ain't they?" Eduardo answer his daughter while looking around to see his grandchildren greeting him but he saw nothing.

"Yes, they are sleeping now, I tried to wake them up but failed." She said as she looked to her kids' bed.

"Ohh, They don't need to wake up so early, you know that, right? Long time ago, you slept so much, just like them" Eduardo said to Jewel with a smile wore on his beak.

Jewel giggled when he talked to her about her childhood, she answered her father "Yeah, if you say so".

"And where is Blu, by the way? I haven't seen him anywhere and I need to talk to him about something" Eduardo asked Jewel politely about Blu, hopefully Jewel had his answer.

"Speaking of Blu, he went out to pick us some food but he hasn't come back yet. It was 30 minutes from his departure." Jewel answer her father with a worried tone. She was afraid of Blu got lost or worse.

"Wow, that was a long time. What take him so long?" Eduardo said with his fatherly voice.

"Dad, can you send some bird to find him? I think he probably got lost" Jewel nervously asked her father.

"I know you are worried about Blu but it was only 30 minutes. You should give him some more time, if he doesn't come back in next 15 minutes, I'll send some birds to look for him, ok?" Eduardo talked to his daughter, tried his best to calm her down.

"Ok, if you say so. 15 minutes" Jewel said as she released a long sigh.

**Yep. That's the end of this chapter. Please leave me a review or comment. **

**Reviews and comments are the only thing keeping me writing this story, so…**


	2. The News

**Hi, guys. It's nice to meet you all again. Thank you for your reviews, comments, favorites and follows. It means a lot to me. I have changed the storyline so i have to change summary as well as rate, characters, genres. But I promise there is a lot of cool stuff are waiting for you in next chapters.**

**Special thanks to Dark Craick for helping me writing this chapter.**

Ok, i'll have my mouth shut and let you guys enjoy the new chapter.

The Amazon jungle was so lively and peaceful, completely isolated from the hustle and bustle of the city life, it was also the guardian of thousands of thousands of colorful and beautiful creatures. Every one of living beings were enjoying a wonderful morning, the crocodiles were lazily laid themselves on river bank to enjoy the warmth of late the morning sunlight, the birds were chirping everywhere to welcome a new day full of joy and happiness, the monkeys were playing with each other on the trees nearby while trees and plants were stretched out as much as they could to welcome every ray of sunlight dancing on their leaves. But they all were soon interrupted by an abnormal sound came out from nowhere. A loud voice echoed through the jungle, broke the absolute peace and silence of the rainforest.

"Let me go, let me go, you heathens. I request to see my ambassador, I know my rights, I KNOW MY RIGHTS" Blu tried his best to yell at three birds carrying him to an unknown section of the rainforest as he struggled violently. Luckily, one of three birds lost his balance and let go of his grips from Blu's right wing to balance himself. Blu quickly saw the chance of escape, he clumsily used his right wing to hit two others birds holding his left wing and his legs in hopes of escape from those birds but because of his inexperience in combat, he still couldn't escape from them.

The bird released his grips from Blu before gaining his balance and grasped Blu's right wing even tighter, this time his talons went through Blu's feathers and skin. Blu felt his right wing had a little bit sting, but it didn't hurt him much and he kept struggling even harder as he yelled at the three creatures "You'll pay for this, let me go now, let me go"

"Stay still or you'll taste some punches on your precious face, you hear me?" The bird angrily threatened to Blu. He knew he couldn't break out of these birds, he gave up and fell silence to save some energy for the next chance of escape.

Suddenly, three birds released Blu, he was surprised and lost his balance, somehow forgot that he could fly. As a consequence, he fell to the jungle floor and then quickly stood on his feet. What happened next was caught him off guard, he saw a group of Scarlet Macaws was surrounding him.

Blu started feeling nervous and insecure, he didn't have any idea why the Scarlet Macaw capture and carry him to this place. Blu knew he was in danger and he had to defend himself, he was about dig his right leg into his fanny pack to take the pocket knife, a voice from behind made him startle "Let him go, soldier", the voice belonged to Felipe's, the leader of the Scarlet Macaw. All the birds surrounding Blu spread out, paved the way for Blu to approach their leader. Blu turned his attention to Felipe, who was perching on a branch of a nearby tree.

"Well, well, isn't that Blu? Why are you here in our home?" Felipe talked to Blu.

"Um..Hi Felippe. Nice to..err..meet you again. But .. I'm the one who ask you that kind of question. I don't know why these three of your birds carried me here while I was looking for some apples in the jungle." Blu nervously answered Felipe as he pointed his wing to three brown colored macaws on his left.

"Manta, tell me what happen to Blu here?" Felipe turned his head to his right and ordered a nearby bird standing next to him. Manta leaned his head to Felipe and whispered something into his right ear while Blu hesitantly walked to the tree, on which Felipe was preaching. After Manta competed his report, Felipe nodded instantly and then flew down to Blu, he landed in front of him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Blu, these birds thought you was intruder when you came to our territory so they had to capture and carry you to me. It's our security protocol, you know." Felipe honestly apologized Blu, who was surprised by Felipe's sudden hospitality. Blu didn't know how to react, he stood still like a statue, tried his best to let words come out of his beak.

Felipe noticed Blu's expression, then turned his head to his patrol birds and declared "This is Blu, y'all remember we fought with loggers yesterday? Blu was Spix's Macaw's battle leader and our battle adviser". All the nearby birds gasped in disbelief, they didn't even thought they had an adviser but they eventually nodded in confirmation.

"Good, now, Blu is our guess, show him some respect" Felipe said as he turned his head back to his new friend.

Blu couldn't believe what he heard from Felipe, he just did his very very best to protect the jungle as well as his new home. And now, he was Scarlet Macaw's guess, he was probably the first Spix's Macaw who was welcome on the Scarlet Macaw's territory. He muttered "Th-Thanks!"

"No, here I was the one who said that, did you know that when I was reported that our territory was on target and the loggers were coming, We were about to evacuate this place but a bird from watchtower told me that the Spix's Macaws was fighting with the loggers and I thought that was the perfect time to rise up so I decided to help you guys. And if there wasn't for you, we couldn't have stayed here." Felipe said as he rose his wing, beckoned Blu to share a friendly wingshake (handshake) with him.

"Yo-You're welcome, I'm…er..sorry for the accident yesterday (when Blu tried to get a nut from Scarlet Macaw's territory and insulted Felipe in front of his guards)" Blu said as he rose his wing and shared a wingshake with Felipe, he nervously smiled at Felipe.  
"Oh, think nothing of it. And speak of which, I have some good news for you, Eduardo and your tribe as well" Felipe said as he firmly shook his wing.

"Wow, what is it?" Blu said, wondering what could it be.

"Well, I came up with a decision that we will return your Brazilian Nut Grove, which we took from you guys yesterday as a gift from us for your help and I will discuss with your old Eddie about becoming allies. Can you please send those words to Eduardo for me?" Felipe politely offered Blu.

"With all my pleasure" Blu answered in excitement until something popped up in his mind.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm kinda late, I have to go home now, Jewel's probably worrying about me"

"Ok, but wait a minute Blu" Felipe gleefully said as he turned his head to a nearby patrol bird and ordered "John, go pick some apples for me". John nodded as he immediately took off to the sky right after Felipe finished his sentence.

After one minute and exactly 24 seconds later, John flew back with two apples on his talons, he precisely placed them in front of Felipe then went back to his previous position.

"Here, you said you are going to get breakfast for your family. Take this as a little gift from us" Felipe said with a small smile as he used his talon to push these apples to Blu.

"Ok, thanks. See you later!" Blu accepted the apples and quickly took off to the sky.

"Bye, I'll see you soon, buddy" Felipe's voice echoed from behind.

Back to Jewel's and Blu's nest, Jewel was overwhelmed by the thought of Blu's disappearance. She impatiently walked around inside the hollow and repeatedly looked out at the blue sky to see if Blu was flying back to her. Eduardo tried his best to comfort his dear daughter, but deep in his mind, he felt something wrong happened to Blu.

"Dad, I can't wait any longer, I need to find him. Can you keep an eye on the kids for me please?" She impatiently asked her beloved father with full-of-worry eyes.

"Ok dear, tell Roberto and Topa come with you" Eduardo nodded and in an instance, he saw his daughter rocketed out of the hollow like a light-blue missile on a crystal sky.

Jewel was worried sick for him, she couldn't imagine what would her life be without her precious Blu. Distracted by so many thoughts on her mind, she slammed to a navy-blue bird on her flight route to Roberto's hollow. She fell toward the jungle floor, but she quickly balanced herself and kept her in the air in exactly the same time with the bird she slammed to.

She looked at that bird and she instantly rushed to him, gave him a bone-crushing hug. That bird was Blu, her handsome and precious Bluman, she was so relieved and happy to see him back but for Blu, he was trying his very best to breath and keep them in the air, but he failed as the two lovebirds fell into a bush with a very low speed due to Blu's hard flap to land properly.

"Je..wel, you was…cho..king me" Blu silently muttered right after landing on top of a bush. Jewel loosened her embrace, but refused to let him go.

"Honey, I was worried sick of you. What took you so long? Did you get hurt or something?" Jewel asked her lovely mate as she released him and carefully examined his body for any injury or some sort of it.

"I..I'm fine..no need…to..worry..anymore, Jewel" he replied as he breathed heavily to fulfil his oh-so-needed-oxygen lungs.

After a minute for Blu to cool off, Jewel took his wings with her as she asked "Why does it take you so long to pick two apples, Blu. I was so worried about you"

"Sorry, honey, I got lost in the jungle and then Felipe's birds took me to him, but I'm back now" he said while looking into her eyes and gleefully smiled at her.

"I'm so relieved you're back, let go home, Blu. Dad is waiting for you" Jewel said then planted a kiss on his cheek

In order not to waste time, the two young lovebirds took off into the air and headed back home. When they were back at their home safe and sound, their kids had already woken up, the trio of mini macaw jumped up and down in excitement when they saw their beloved parents came back. The trio greeted Blu and Jewel in unison "Hi mom, dad". Blu and Jewel replied them with a firm nod and a smile.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry for making you worry about me" Blu said to his father-in-law.

Eduardo nodded as he said "Morning, Blu"

"We're gonna be very happy if you stay and enjoy breakfast with us, dad" Jewel politely invited her father to have breakfast with her family.

"Yes, sure. How can I refuse such a nice offer from my daughter?" He said with a smile worn on his beak. He was so happy to have his long-lost daughter back to him with her wonderful family, especially after he settled down his issue with Blu and now, he officially accepted Blu as his son-in-law.

While Blu was enjoying his slice of apple, Tiago, his only son and a master of mischief and prank, opened his full-of-apple mouth and said "Wow, it tastes super-good, dad"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're enjoying your breakfast, but remember to swallow your food before you speak next time, son" Blu replied with his fatherly voice and a small smile on his beak.

"Why? Dad" Tiago asked his father after swallowed all the apple in his tiny mouth.

"Because if you speak when you was chewing for food, you will make the others feel..um..what should I say…disrespectful, especially when you are speaking to an older person" Blu answer his son's question as he reached his wing out to rub his son's head.

The three kids nodded simultaneously and continued eating their apple slices. Jewel gave Blu a nod with a "good job" smile while Eduardo just merely nodded at him in agreement.

After fulfilled their stomaches' need, they all leaned against the hollow's wall, taking a break after enjoying a wonderful breakfast. Blu suddenly remembered Felipe's offer, he stood up and started walking toward Eduardo.

"Sir, may I speak with you in private, please?" Blu spoke with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course" Eduardo stood up and then walked through the hollow entrance to have a private talk with his son-in-law. Blu followed him right behind him.

"Ok. What is that, Blu?" Eduardo turned his full attention to Blu and asked him politely.

"Sir, when I went out to pick food, I got lost and went to the Scarlet Macaw's territory. I was captured and carried to their leader, Felipe. He said he will return our Nut grove they took from yesterday" Blu said seriously at first but gleefully at the end.

**Yep. That's the end of this chapter. Please leave me a review or comment. **

**Reviews and comments are the only thing keeping me writing this story, so…**


	3. Competition

**Hi, guys. I'm so sorry for a long time update. I had some trouble with my study and with this story itself, but everything was settled down.**

**Okay, It's time for the new chapter. **

**REVIEWS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated, as usual.**

"Sir, when I went out to pick food, I got lost and went to the Scarlet Macaw's territory. I was captured and carried to their leader, Felipe. He said he will return our Nut grove they took from yesterday" Blu said seriously at first but gleefully at the end.

Eduardo was so shocked, he frowned, tried to digest everything he just heard from Blu. He stood there motionless like a statue in the heart of the rainforest. He couldn't believe that the Scarlet Macaw would send such a nice offer like that, it was definitely the last thing he could expect from Felipe as well as the Scarlet Macaw.

"They.. they'll return our nut grove?" Eduardo muttered asking Blu again to make sure he didn't mishear what Blu just said to him.

"Yes, but that is not the only good news, sir. Felipe also said that he will discuss with you about becoming allies" Blu declared with excitement and a huge grin on his beak, he was so excited to tell his father-in-law the news.

After a few moments dumbfounded, Eduardo composed himself, he was so relieved, so happy, he felt like he had removed tons of rock off his shoulder. He widely smiled as he placed a wing on Blu's shoulder and said proudly to his son-in-law "Good jobs, Blu. What a big surprise from Felipe! I never thought that they will return the grove or become allies with us."

"Yes, sir, I was so surprised, too. But I think we should announce the news to everyone in our tribe" Blu said.

"Ok, let's go back home" Eduardo replied as he and Blu flew back to Jewel and his grandchildren.

The two birds flew back to the hollow with ecstasy. The kids were playing game in the corner of the hollow, they seemed not to notice their grandpa and father was back home. Blu and Eduardo landed themselves in front of Jewel, blissful smiles were still on their beaks. Jewel looked at them, she could say that her father and her mate were so excited, so happy.

"What happen back there, dad? You two look so excited." Jewel curiously asked her father.

"Blu here just told me a very, very good news" Eduardo said as he turned his head to Blu and continued "Do the honor, Blu"

Blu nodded, he turned his attention to Jewel. He said "Yes, It's a very good news. The Scarlet Macaw said they will return our nut grove and consider allying with us"

"WOW. Such a great news, Blu" Jewel enthusiastically replied with a wide and happy beam. She ran to him and gave him a big, warm hug.

"Yeah, I know, honey. We should announce the good news to the tribe now." Blu said after he and Jewel broke their hug.

"Can we come with you, dad?" Carla excitedly asked his father. Bia and Tiago nodded right after their big sister finished her question.

"Sure thing, sweetheart" Blu answered his daughter with a smile on his beak

With great news, the five macaws flew to the waterfall in the center of their territory. When they flew, they met Roberto and 2 birds were flying from watchtower back to the tribe. Eduardo ordered them to gather every bird of the tribe to the waterfall for an emergency announcement. Instantly, Roberto and his fellows spread out to send Eduardo's message to everyone.

After nearly 30 minutes, every bird of the tribe had gathered at the waterfall. They talked to each other, wondering why their leader summoned everyone for an emergency conference.

Eduardo stepped forward to grab attention from his people. "Ok, Everyone quiet down. I have a good news for all of you."

"Today, I want to announce a very good news from our neighbor, the Scarlet Macaw. They will return our Nut Grove and moreover, I and Felipe will discuss about becoming allies in a few days later" Eduardo clearly declared to the entire tribe.

A thunderous sound was created due to their claps of joy and happiness. Yesterday they were told that the human was going to build a sanctuary for them and today their tribe was going to ally with the Scarlet Macaw and their Nut Grove would be returned. It was definitely the best day of their life, they wouldn't need to worry about loggers, poachers and most importantly food, they were going to have a peaceful life they had never had before.

"Let's celebrate, everyone" Eduardo gleefully said to his people. Every bird flew away to prepare for the traditional celebrating song.  
After a few minutes of preparation, they flew back to the waterfall while some was perching on some branches nearby to produce theme sound. Male was painted with red color on their face while the female was painted with yellow on their face and on their wingtip make them even more beautiful just like the song they were about to sing.

Let's come together, singing love and harmonia...  
We are so different, but the same inside our hearts...  
Blu-tiful colors, as far as the eye can see, ah...  
Open your wings, fly when you hear the call... 

Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh  
One for the jungle família  
Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom  
Calling all beautiful creatures...

Come this way, celebrate...  
Laugh and dance all the way...  
Follow me, sing along...  
La-la-la-la, ooh-ooh...

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Já disse que Jade chegou  
Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou

Let's celebrate, calling all beautiful creatures  
Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom  
Like la-la-la, ooh-ooh  
One for the jungle família  
Like ba-ba-ba, boom-boom  
Calling all beautiful creatures...

The tribe celebrated all day long, only flew back to their hollow until the sun was setting. Eduardo and Mimi were perching on a branch near their hollow, watching sunset.

"Just like old day, isn't it?" Eduardo talked to his elder sister, remembered the golden days they had had before the loggers came to their place.

"Indeed" Mimi said gleefully with a smile of happiness. She remembered how peacefully she lived with her family, with her tribe. Suddenly an idea popped up in her mind.

"Hey, brother, how about we hold the traditional contest? What is its name? I can't remember" Mimi said, trying to remember.

"You mean the flying contest?" He replied to his sister, smiling while he remembered how joyful he had had in the last contest.

"Yeah, you see, now, we can live here peacefully, I think we best restore our old tradition to everyone, especially the kid, let they connect to their root, you know." Mimi said happily.

"Ok, I see your point. But first thing first, I need to make sure we will ally with the Scarlet Macaw and help people build the sanctuary" Eduardo replied.

Mimi felt a little disappointed, but she knew her brother always do the best thing for the tribe. She nodded and said goodbye to Eduardo to fly back to her hollow. Eduardo took off into the air, flying to patrol to operate security guard.

Blu, Jewel and their kids were back to their hollow, exhausted after dancing in a whole day. The kids flew to their bed, waiting patiently for their mother to give them her lullaby with her angelic voice. After the trio of mini macaw had fallen asleep, Jewel flew back to her handsome mate who was already on the bed, waiting for her.

"It was a wonderful day, Blu" Jewel talked to Blu with a warm bliss worn on her beak.

"Wonderful indeed" Blu replied as he wrapped his wing over Jewel. The two love birds embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss. They slowly closed their eyes and drifted off their slumber.

The next days was not very eventful. The macaw helped people build the sanctuary under Blu's instruction while Eduardo and Felipe were discussing about becoming allies.

A month went by just like a breeze of the rainforest.

"Phew, finally!" Blu said to himself after hearing Linda confirmed the sanctuary was done building. He flew back to the tribe to report to Eduardo about the sanctuary.

"Good work, Blu." Eduardo praised Blu while he placed his wing on Blu's shoulder with a smile on his beak.  
"Thank you, sir" Blu replied proudly. He said good-bye to his father-in-law and flew right back to his home. And speak of home, Blu and Jewel had found a new hollow for their family, the hollow was not as big as Roberto's but it was big enough for their little family, moreover, the new hollow was near Mimi's hollow and it had a very beautiful view when the sun was setting.

"I'm back, Jewel, kids" Blu enthusiastically greeted his family right when he landed on the hollow's floor.

"Hi, dad, " his kids said in unison, happy to see their father back.

"Honey, you're late. Is everything okay?" Jewel inquired, she always worried about Blu when he went home late.

"It's better than okay, Jewel. People has done building the sanctuary." Blu excitedly announced to his family. The trio of the mini macaw jumped up and down in excitement while Jewel pulled her beloved mate to her body and kissed him passionately.

The next morning, all the Spix's macaw gathered near the waterfall to celebrate their brand-new sanctuary. They were so happy. After celebrated, Eduardo announced to his people "Everyone, quiet down, I have something that I want to announce to you all"

"The last month was so eventful, as you know, we are now under the protection of this sanctuary and moreover, we're allied to the Scarlet Macaw. So today I want to bring back one of the most important tradition, the Flight of Blue" Eduardo continued.

The tribe cheered in happiness, some young birds looked confused, not knowing what the contest their chief just said was.

"The what? Mommy" Bia asked her mother confusingly.

"The Flight of Blue, it is a traditional competition of our tribe, dear. And you and your siblings and participate this competition, if you want" Jewel slowly answered.

"We can?" Tiago came out of nowhere, added. He looked so excited about this idea.

"Yes, mister" Jewel said.

"Awesome. I will show every kid around here what flight is." Tiago yelled in excitement as he flew away and show some flying trick he learned from his uncle 'Beto'.

After hearing Eduardo announced the news about the competition, every bird flew back to their home and prepared for the contest. Some bird flew away to train their flying speed, some was training for long distance flight. But for our Bluman, he felt a little bit nervous about this idea, he just knew how to fly for merely 4 years. He wanted to win this competition to prove to his father-in-law what a domesticated bird could do. Even though Eduardo accepted Blu but Blu could feel something deep inside Eduardo still held contempt for domesticated birds like Blu.

"I have to win this competition" Blu said to himself while flying back home with his beloved family. But he decided to drop this issue and enjoy being with his mate and his offspring. Blu and Jewel went outside to pick some nuts and fruits for their chicks. They flew back their hollow with two leaves full of Brazilian nuts and fruits.

"Okay, kids, let's come here and enjoy your dinner" Jewel said to her chicks.

Tiago was the first to come to his parents, following was Carla and Bia. They couldn't resist the delicious taste of the Amazon. Blu and Jewel just stood there and watched their kids eating nuts and fruits.

After feeding their kids and putting them to dreamland, Blu and Jewel slowly walked to their nest to have their sleep, but Jewel noticed that something was bothering her handsome mate.

"What's the problem, Blu? Is something bothering you?" Jewel gently asked him, being with Blu for about 4 years, she probably knew if her mate was angry, happy or bored.

"Nothing" Blu lied, he didn't want Jewel to know his worry about the flight competition. Of course she would love to help him to improve his flight ability, but he thought it was weird if he said he was worried about the competition. He had to do it himself.

"Okay" Jewel simply replied.

Blu wrapped his wings around Jewel, embraced her with his warmth. He always loved having Jewel inside his wings, it made him feel so happy.

"Good night, my angel"

"Good night, my Bluman"

**Yep. That's the end of this chapter. Please leave me a review or comment. **

**Reviews and comments are the only thing keeping me writing this story, so…**


	4. Preparing for the Flight

**Hi, guys. It's very good to see you again. Thank you all for your comments, reviews and support. Honestly, It means a lot to me.**

**To reciprocate your affection, I present you the next chapter of my story. Enjoy it!**

**REVIEWS and COMMENTS are highly appreciated.**

**P/s: There are a lot of mistakes in my story, forgive me, guys.**

Blu was lying on his back, next to his beloved mate, he didn't know why he couldn't sleep, he felt like he was suffering from insomnia. He slowly and gently unwrapped his wing around Jewel in order not to wake her up from her beautiful slumber. He silently walked to the entrance of the hollow and sat down. He gazed at the sky full of stars with a full moon for a few minutes as he was recalling what he had learned from some astronomic books.

"That is the Leo, that is the Orion and that is the Scorpius" He said to himself as he pointed his wingtip to the sky.

Suddenly, a wild wind made him shiver hard, he puffed his feathers up to prevent the cold wind. And then he felt a pair of wings was embracing his belly as the warmth started to spread out over his body. He knew who that is, he turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry for waking you up, honey" Blu whispered to her ears lovingly.

"You can't sleep, sweetie?" Jewel said as she pulled him out and staring at his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Can you stay here a little bit? I feel lonely when you're not by my side" Blu said as he smiled at her.

"Of course, Blu" She simply answered as she settled herself down next to Blu. She gently leaned her head on his shoulder. His right wing slowly embraced her as she nuzzled her head into his neck. She noticed that Blu was looking far away, probably thinking about something.

"What are you thinking, Blu?" she asked as she looked at him.

"I'm looking for something in the sky, honey" He said, not looked at her and focused on the sky instead.

After a few second of silence, Blu finally turned his head to his mate and said "Did you know that there is a star cluster which was named same as your name?" Jewel shook her head but she was surprised about what Blu just said. She didn't know anything about the star and the sky, she thought that the stars were just used to enlighten the jungle in a dark night.

"Here, let me show you" Blu told as he moved himself closer to her. He raised his wing and pointed at the sky, he said "Look at what I'm pointing at". He kept her head on his wing to make it easier for her to look at those stars. He slowly moved his wing in another direction.

"It's Jewel Box, honey" Blu said to her with a happy smile on his beak.

"Wow. It looks beautiful, Blu. How did you know all this stuff?" She curiously asked him. She knew that Blu was a smart bird and her living encyclopedia, but she didn't think that he knew that much. He surely knew how to surprise her one way or another.

"You know I have read a lot of books and some of them was about astronomy" Blu proudly explained.

"As-tro-what?" Jewel was so confused, perhaps his intelligence was far beyond her.

"Astronomy, honey. It's a scientific study of sun, moon, stars and planets" He continued explaining to her.

"Oh, okay. Blu, I think we should get some sleep, I feel tired right now" Jewel said after she let out a huge yawn.

"Yes, I think so, too. Let me help you" he said as he helped her to stand up. The young lovebirds walked to their nest to go to sleep.

Blu and Jewel laid themselves down on the nest, Blu gently put his wing over Jewel's body to keep her warm during the night. He always loved to hold her like that.

"Good night, Blu" Jewel said, closing her eyes.

"Have nice dreams, honey. I'll see you in the next morning" Blu said before he closed his eyes shut and slowly drifted to the dreamland.

Blu was sleeping in the nest, he lay on his left wing, smiling in his dream. Out of nowhere, Tiago popped up behind his father's back. He gave his father a devilish grin, he leaned his head down to Blu's ear.

"DAD. THERE IS A SPIDER ON YOUR BACK" Tiago screamed at his father as he jumped away from him.

Blu startled when he heard his son screaming, his brain immediately operated functionally. And that was when he started freaking out because he was scared to death of spiders. He jumped out of the nest, waving his wings randomly in order to get rid of the spider on his back. But strangely, he didn't feel anything on his back and he only heard his son's hard laughter, he immediately realized that was a prank Tiago played on him.

"TIAGO!"Blu yelled on top of his lungs at his only son as he started rushing to him.

But Tiago, the master of mischief, was smart enough to fly away, avoid his dad's punishment. When he was flying through the hollow's entrance with Blu was right behind his tail feathers, he crashed on something big and pretty…soft. He looked at his barrier and everything he could see was a blue wall, a light blue wall with feathers in specific.

"Oh my…" he muttered to himself as he realized what was in front of him.

"Why are you so harried, dear?" Jewel said as she looked down at her son, who was crashing headfirst on her belly. Then she noticed that Blu was standing on the hollow's edge, angrily looking at Tiago. Without thinking, she knew that Tiago had played a prank on his father, again. She grabbed Tiago's tail feathers with her talons, dragged him to the hollow.

"Let me go, mama, please!" Tiago desperately begged his mother to release him.

"You're in trouble, mister" Jewel coldly said as she landed on the floor.

"Go apologize your father, right now" Jewel continued.

Tiago hesitated to walk toward his dad, he lowered his head, avoiding eye contact with Blu.

"I'm sorry, dad" Tiago mumbled.

"Okay, I forgive you. But you got your punishment, Mr. Mischief. The hollow has to be cleaned at the end of the day and guess who will clean it?" Blu said firmly with his fatherly voice.

"ARGH, clean the hollow…..again" Tiago said to himself in disbelief. "I will clean it" He sadly said to his father.

"Good, for now, you're free to go, but don't forget what you have to do, alright?" Blu declared

"Yes, dad" Tiago said as he prepared to fly away.

After, Tiago flew out of their sight, Jewel approached Blu and greeted him "Good morning, Blu". Blu felt a little bit irritated because of his son's prank, but he managed to put a smile on his beak and greeted Jewel "Morning, my angel". He said as he placed his wings around Jewel's waist, pulled her into him. The young couple shared a good-morning kiss together.

When they ended the kiss, Blu and Jewel noticed that Eduardo was flying toward their hollow.

"Morning, everyone" Eduardo greeted his daughter and his father-in-law.

"Good morning, dad" Jewel gleefully greeted her father as she ran to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, sir" Blu greeted, smiling at him.

"Where is the kids, Jewel?" Eduardo gently inquired Jewel about her offspring.

"Oh, Tiago probably flew to his fellows, Carla is in her nest with her music player, of course, and Bia goes to aunt Mimi's nest." Jewel answered

After hearing his daughter's answer, Eduardo walked toward Blu and said "Will you participate the competition. Blu? I think you should be in, it's bonding time of the tribe"

"Yes, of course, I will, sir, thank you" Blu simply replied.

"How about you, dear?" Eduardo turned his attention to Jewel and asked her.

She just smiled at him and said "Oh, dad, I think you already know the answer".

"Okay, that sounds good, I'll see you two later" Eduardo talked to the two lovebirds. He took off into the air and flew to the building arena to prepare for the coming competition.

Blu looked at Eduardo flying away as he was thinking about how to win this competition. He knew he couldn't beat those wild birds. They lived in the jungle all of their lives and he just knew how to fly for 4 years.

"I need to figure out some tricks to build my speed and strength, but how?" Blu thought.

That was when he recalled several times he had tried to fly on his own and then an idea popped up in his mind. Blu went to Jewel and said "Honey, I need to go to Linda to figure something out"

"Why, Blu? I think you should start your flight train to prepare for the contest" Jewel said confusingly.

"Yeah, but I have a plan and it'll work" Blu replied excitedly.

"Okay, but remember that you have to be at home before dinner." Jewel said, still confused about Blu's plan, but she knew he could do it in his own way.

And with Jewel's word, Blu flew to Linda's and Tulio's place.

Linda and Tulio were preparing their luggages for leaving on tomorrow. Tulio heard wings flapping behind his back. He turned around and surprisingly saw Blu was standing on a nearby table.

"Ohh, hey. Hello, Blu" Tiago excitedly greeted his feathered friend. And Blu replied him with a loud squawk.

Hearing the word "BLU" and a familiar squawk, Linda immediately turned her head to the squawk's direction and saw her faithful companion. She rushed to him and held him in her arms tightly.

"BLU, I miss you so much" Linda gleefully said to Blu. It has been a long time since the last time she saw him along with his little family.

"Miss you, miss you" was all she heard from Blu (since he was a macaw, he could mimic some human sound). He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"How have you been, Blu" Linda asked him.

Blu nodded, showing that he was fine.

"And where are Jewel and the kids?" Linda continued asking him.

Blu gestured his wing toward the jungle. Linda understood and gave him a nod. Then Blu used his talon to write something in the air as his left wing pointing at a notepad on an another table. Linda, living with Blu for nearly entire his life, instantly knew what he wanted as she asked Tulio "Tulio, can you give me that notepad and a pencil, please?"

Tulio quickly picked up the notepad and a pencil nearby and placed them in front of Blu. The tall and thin ornithologist got used to see Blu writing, but he was still confused how Blu could do that. He thought it was impossible that a bird could write a complete sentence, but there Blu was, writing on the notepad as he usually did.

"Linda, can I borrow your laptop? I need to learn about something." Blu wrote down to the notepad and handed it to Linda.

"Okay, sure" Linda answered and gave him a blissful smile. She stood up and went to the next room. A moment later, she came back with a laptop on her arm, she placed it in front of Blu and opened it.

Blu used his talon to power it on as Linda working on power source. After about nearly 1 minutes, the desktop showed up with a picture of him and Linda captured when they were in Minnesota. Blu smiled at the picture as he navigated the cursor to Firefox and opened it.

Back to his hollow, Jewel and the kids were gathered at the center of the hollow.

"Kids, who want to join the competition?" Jewel sweetly asked Carla, Bia and Tiago.

"Me, me, me" Tiago excitedly said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"How about you, girls. Come on, it'll be fun" She turned her head to her daughters and encouragingly said.

Carla and Bia looked at each other, unsure to participate the event. Carla was worried about her weight and Bia was worried about her short wings. And with that, they decided to join the next time.

"I think we will join the next time, mom" Bia said as she lowered her head a little bit in shame and so was Carla.

"Okay, I won't push you, just take your time. Alright" Jewel said, trying to raise the two young girls' mood. But it seemed to be no use.

"How about we help Tiago in building his strength and speed?" She said gleefully at her daughters.

The girls raised their heads and smiled at her mother. They nodded in agreement.

Jewel and her offspring flew to the clay bank to train Tiago for the flight contest.

"Now, I need you to fly 2 laps around this bank" Jewel instructed Tiago

"Wow, it's easy, mom" Tiago was surprised about his mother's instruction.

"Well, it's just a warm-up exercise, mister" Jewel said smirking.

Back to Blu, he had just read 2 books about aerodynamics and flight. He learned some cool tricks to avoid air resistance as much as he could and balance himself at high speed. And for now, he was looking for the answer for the question how to accelerate and gain high speed.

It was hard for him because all those books were written for airplane or aircraft and not for birds.

And when he was about to lose his hope and quit, he saw an article about the Peregrine Falcon, the fastest bird in the world. He read that article and slowly figured out what he needed to do.

"Alright, the Peregrine Falcon can reach high speed by flying up and then dive." He said to himself. He opened a new tab and went to YouTube to see how the Peregrine Falcon dived.

After seeing 5 videos about the Peregrine Falcon, Blu smiled as he knew exactly what he had to in the coming competition.

**Yep. That's the end of this chapter. Please leave me a review or comment. **

**Reviews and comments are the only thing keeping me writing this story, so…**


End file.
